The in vitro diagnostics (IVD) market is highly competitive and there is a constant need within the IVD market to develop fast, low volume, precise and cheap IVD tests. This is coupled with the fact there is a strong market desire to develop capillary finger stick blood tests with reduced user complexity to allow total market penetration (e.g. point of care, doctors surgery, home etc). This capillary finger stick IVD testing model has proved hugely successful for diabetes testing developing into a $3.5 billion market (ref: Medical Device Today). The desire and ability to evolve immunoassay IVD towards capillary finger stick blood testing has been hampered by technology developments, however this remains a golden aim of many diagnostic companies as it allows reduced complexity and greater placement of products in existing or untapped market.
It is amongst the objects of the present invention to provide a cheap and reliable assay system for carrying out IVD tests.
It is amongst the objects of the present invention to provide an assay cartridge design platform and reader which may be easily and cheaply fabricated, as well as being able to be configured to carry out a specified assay or assays.
It is amongst the objects of the present invention to provide an assay cartridge which may easily be adapted to carry out a variety of different specified assays.
It is amongst the objects of the present invention to provide an assay system comprising a reader which may preferably be used or easily adapted to perform a variety of different assays.